gugur bunga
by anarkisme
Summary: Mikasa memintanya kembali dan Levi menyanggupi. Levi meminta janji dan Mikasa menggenapi.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik **Hajime Isayama**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya ini selain untuk kesenangan pribadi.

 **Catatan:** alternative universe, ooc, siblings!rivamika . Karena tuntutan peran, Levi lebih tinggi ketimbang Mikasa.

.

* * *

 **gugur bunga**

 _Mikasa memintanya kembali dan Levi menyanggupi. Levi meminta janji dan Mikasa menggenapi._

* * *

.

 **Suara** -suara bersahutan; mulai dari detik halus jam dinding di ruang makan, kicauan burung di pohon dedalu tua dekat rumah, hingga suara taluan degup jantung dari balik baju lusuh kakaknya.

Mikasa membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya tertidur dalam dekapan kakak lelakinya di sofa kecil di ruang tamu, persis di samping ruang makan. Ia bergerak pelan-pelan, mengusahakan diri untuk tidak membangunkan sang kakak yang masih tertidur lelap.

Perempuan itu berjalan ke dapur setelah ia merapikan kain linen kusut yang semalam digunakannya sebagai selimut, yang sebelumnya tergeletak di lantai hingga menutupi ujung jari kaki dan dada Levi.

Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air ledeng yang dingin dan bergidik. Kemudian perempuan itu meraih sehelai kain bersih di dekat lemari cuci piring untuk mengelap wajah dan tangannya hingga kering.

Mikasa menghela napas dan memejamkan mata sambil menyentuh kelopak matanya. Ia merabanya seolah dengan demikian ia bisa tahu apakah matanya bengkak atau tidak. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa memastikan.

Angin berembus dari celah ventilasi dan jendela kayu di dapur. Mikasa menggigil; baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia bertelanjang kaki.

Perempuan itu baru saja hendak berbalik saat merasakan seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia menunduk mengulum senyum saat mendengar suara yang terlantun dari belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Adik Manis."

Levi sudah bangun. Kakak lelakinya itu merengkuh pinggangnya dan mendekapnya semakin erat. Mikasa tahu bahwa Levi tengah tersenyum di belakang punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi," balas Mikasa masih tersenyum. Perempuan itu menyentuh punggung tangan Levi dan mengusapnya perlahan. Pandangannya tertuju ke sana namun pikirannya melanglang buana.

Setetes airmata yang terjatuh ke tangannya membuatnya tersadar. Namun tetes-tetes lainnya gencar keluar dari matanya dan keburu dan menetesi punggung tangan Levi sebelum Mikasa dapat menghalaunya.

Ia dapat merasakan tubuh kakak lelakinya tersentak dan segera saja jalinan tangannya terlepas dari pinggang langsing Mikasa.

 _Bodoh._

 _Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menangis._

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Ia hanya mengingkari._

( **Kalimat itu hanya terlantun dalam hati,**

 **karena Mikasa tidak ingin Levi kian sedih** )

"Maaf ...," ujar Mikasa tersendat-sendat, sebelum Levi sempat berbicara. Kata-kata lain keburu menyeruak dari mulutnya dan menutup kesempatan Levi berbicara. "Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maafkan aku—Levi, kumohon maafkan aku. Maaf ..."

Adiknya menangis. Levi tidak sanggup untuk menanggapi.

Ia orang yang kaku dan tidak pandai bertutur, terkadang dengan adiknya sekalipun.

Jadi yang dilakukan lelaki itu hanya merengkuh tubuh adiknya dan mendekapnya dengan mulut terkunci.

Hatinya seperti diiris.

Mikasa menangis sepanjang pagi itu. Menggumamkan kata 'maaf' yang terus diulang-ulang seperti sebuah gulungan kaset rusak.

* * *

— _Sekiranya delapan jam sebelum insiden ini, Mikasa menulis sebuah diari. Begini isinya;_

* * *

Sebuah surat datang kemarin.

Diantarkan oleh seorang kurir pemerintah berpenampilan necis dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Sebuah surat datang kemarin.

Dengan alamat tujuan rumah kami.

Hanya berisi sehelai kertas tipis;

Berisi tulisan tangan sekretariat daerah yang jelas dan rapi

... dengan perintah untuk lekas pergi.

( _ **Bagian di bawah ini dikosongkan dua baris**_ )

( _ **Kemudian ada pola bulat bergelombang yang timbul di kertas diari itu—mulai dari bagian kosong hingga ujung kertas**_ )

Bisakah seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi?

Levi, mengapa kau tidak menyangkal? Mengapa kau terdiam?

Mengapa.

( _ **Hanya sampai di situ, karena selebihnya diari itu dipenuhi dengan sebuah garis panjang tebal dan tumpahan tinta di sudut kanan**_ )

* * *

Omong-omong ... Di dekat meja dapur ada pecahan porselen.

Itu bekas jatuhnya gelas teh si bungsu tatkala si sulung membacakan isi suratnya.

Masih berantakan dan belum tersentuh karena si empunya rumah memang tidak berniat membereskan.

* * *

"Kapan kau akan pergi, Levi?"

Si bungsu bertanya dengan nada parau dalam pelukan sang kakak lelaki. Mata gelapnya sembab dan pipinya dihiasi bekas tangis.

 _Kau lupa, Adik Kecil?_ "Lusa," jawab Levi singkat. Pria itu menarik selimut linen di bawah kaki Mikasa hingga dapat menyelimuti mereka berdua yang tengah berangkul-rangkulan di atas sofa.

Mikasa tercenung. Pandangannya menerawang, seakan-akan menembus tembok putih ruang tamu. Kemudian perempuan itu mendongak, menatap kakak sulungnya dengan raut muka tidak terbaca.

"Levi," ujarnya. Menyentuh dagu kakak lelakinya yang mulai ditumbuhi janggut tipis dan sebelum menyentuh pipinya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Sepasang mata abu-abu Levi dipaku oleh pandangan tegas sang adik.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk kembali?"

Hening yang merambat di antara mereka biasanya tidak semenegangkan ini.

Mikasa bergeming; menanti.

... sampai akhirnya Levi pun menyanggupi.

* * *

 _Kau harus hidup, Saudaraku._

 _Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki._

( **Kalimat itu berdesing dalam kepala Mikasa,**

 **namun tidak sempat terucap karena kakaknya keburu memeluknya** )

* * *

Levi pergi dua hari kemudian, tepat pada minggu kedua musim gugur dengan sekotak koper dan segenap nasihat serta cucuran airmata dari adik semata wayangnya.

Tidak lupa ia memeluk tubuh ramping adiknya yang tampak semakin tirus.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," katanya dengan nada kaku seperti biasa, "... dan jangan terlalu banyak menangis."

 _Jangan biarkan aku menjadi alasan mengapa perempuan kuat sepertimu terus-terusan menangis._

( **Levi mengucapkan ini dalam hati** )

* * *

Mikasa tidak menangis. Mikasa _berusaha_ untuk tidak menangis.

Meskipun demikian, ia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk tidak merasa sedih.

( **Ia tidak pernah alpa melirik ke arah kalender** )

 _Ah, baru satu bulan berlalu._

* * *

Sementara itu, sang sulung tengah berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri di kamp tempat dirinya dididik untuk menjadi seorang petarung sejati.

( **Sebenarnya ia tertekan, namun ia terus-terusan memasang topeng untuk menekan kepenatan dan kejenuhan** )

Ia selalu melupakan kumpulan surat-surat yang terselip di buku bacaannya saat seharusnya benda itu dititipkan pada kurir.

* * *

 _Lima bulan._

Gadis bungsu keluarga Ackerman itu masih terus menunggu.

Sesekali, selepas menggarap ladang milik mereka berdua yang terletak di kaki bukit, Mikasa menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca buku-buku peninggalan Levi.

 _Setidaknya dengan demikian ia bisa selalu merasa dekat dengannya_ , begitu yang selalu diulang-ulang Mikasa dalam hati.

* * *

 _Delapan bulan_ , dan Levi nyaris kehilangan lengannya.

Hampir sepanjang waktu berada di arena pertempuran mengubah sosok Levi Ackerman menjadi seorang pria haus darah. Semua orang kini mengenalnya sebagai dewa kematian angkatan darat. Levi kini tak ubahnya mesin pembunuh kesayangan divisi militer Amerika.

Mereka memanfaatkannya sebagai pembantai sesama umat manusia dan selalu menempatkannya di garis terdepan.

Namun mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa si dewa kematian sebenarnya hanya seorang makhluk mortal yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mati.

* * *

Kadang Levi berpikir,

 _Mati itu ... seperti apa?_

( **Tapi ia tidak pernah bertanya,**

 **hanya menanyakan dalam hati** )

* * *

Satu tahun.

Bunga kosmos selalu menunggu.

Sementara si laba-laba merah menghitung kelopaknya yang rontok satu demi satu.

* * *

Mikasa termenung di balkon. Memandangi garis horizon dan ranting-ranting _maple_ yang gundul.

Perempuan itu diam mematung.

Setangkai kosmos di tangannya menemaninya menyusuri ingatan setahun lalu.

( **Kadangkala pikiran Mikasa bisa dibilang mirip piringan hitam ...**

— **namun sekarang tampak lebih mirip cuplikan film putih hitam.** )

* * *

 _Ingatan setahun lalu yang terpenggal kini bermain lancar dalam bayang-bayang malam;_

* * *

"Kapan kau akan pergi, Levi?"

Si bungsu bertanya dengan nada parau dalam pelukan sang kakak lelaki. Mata gelapnya sembab dan pipinya dihiasi bekas tangis.

"Lusa," jawab Levi singkat. Pria itu menarik selimut linen di bawah kaki Mikasa hingga dapat menyelimuti mereka berdua yang tengah berangkul-rangkulan di atas sofa.

Mikasa tercenung. Pandangannya menerawang, seakan-akan menembus tembok putih ruang tamu. Kemudian perempuan itu mendongak, menatap kakak sulungnya dengan raut muka tidak terbaca.

"Levi," ujarnya. Menyentuh dagu kakak lelakinya yang mulai ditumbuhi janggut tipis dan sebelum menyentuh pipinya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

Sepasang mata abu-abu Levi dipaku oleh pandangan tegas sang adik.

"Bisakah kau berjanji untuk kembali?"

Hening yang merambat di antara mereka biasanya tidak semenegangkan ini.

Mikasa bergeming; menanti.

... sampai akhirnya Levi pun menyanggupi.

Namun, "Tapi aku juga mau kau berjanji, Mikasa."

Ucapan Levi membuat dagu Mikasa terangkat lagi. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Levi memandang ke arah iris gelap adiknya dan tersenyum. Bukan senyum sendu ataupun senyum tipis seperti biasanya, namun sebuah sebuah senyum yang tidak Mikasa mengerti artinya.

"Selama ini kau menahan dirimu demi aku," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Mikasa, "sekarang sudah saatnya kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Menikahlah, Mikasa. Aku tahu bahwa sedari dulu kau naksir Eren Jaeger, putra Grisha Jaeger sekaligus teman kecilmu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya karena kau ragu untuk meninggalkanku, bukan?"

Saat mengatakan itu, bayang-bayang meraih hampir separo wajah Levi hingga Mikasa tidak yakin dengan raut apa yang ditampakkannya. Mikasa terdiam. Pernyataan Levi dengan telak membuatnya bungkam karena tidak dapat disanggah.

"Kulihat sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, Adikku. Sering sekali kulihat dia diam-diam melirik ke arahmu saat kau tengah menjemur, bahkan ia sering melintas di wilayah pertanian kita demi melihatmu. Sayangnya kau terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu hingga tidak menyadari itu ..."

"Tidak!" teriak Mikasa. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung kau ingin berkata 'jangan-terlalu-pedulikan-aku', benar bukan?"

Perempuan itu memandang kakaknya dengan marah. "Jangan mencoba menipuku, Levi! Kau tahu—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, tolol." Levi memandang wajahnya dengan serius, lalu menepuk pipi Mikasa. "Aku sudah tua, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau terlalu banyak menangis makanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tahukah kau bahwa melihatmu bahagia sudah cukup bagiku?"

"Aku pasti akan pulang," gumam Levi sambil meraih Mikasa dan mendekapnya semakin erat. "Aku akan memegang janjiku. Tapi kau juga harus menggenapi janjimu."

Mikasa terisak.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menangis. Kau tampak jelek, kau tahu?"

Levi melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang adiknya dengan roman kaku seperti biasa; namun dibalik itu semua, Mikasa dapat melihat kehangatan yang terpancar.

"Aku akan kembali ... untukmu dan untuk diriku sendiri."

Kakaknya memeluknya lagi. "Lalu ... sup jagung. Buatkan aku sup jagung yang biasa kau buatkan untukku saat aku kembali nanti."

( **cuplikan film hitam putih itu berhenti sampai di sini** )

* * *

Surat-surat menyebar menutupi permukaan meja.

Jika dikumpulkan mungkin saja bisa mencapai bilangan ratusan.

Surat-surat bergeletakan di atas meja.

Warnanya telah memudar dan sedikit bagiannya dihiasi tinta.

— _Selain itu, ada seorang pria yang masih menulis dengan pencahayaan lilin meskipun jam malam sudah lama terlewat_.

* * *

Satu tahun lewat tujuh bulan; pagi itu Mikasa menyiapkan setangkup roti untuk sarapan paginya.

Matahari masih berada di peraduan, namun Mikasa mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk.

Saat ia membuka pintu, tampaknya Eren Jaeger; berpakaian rapi dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dan rambut disisir ke samping. Mata hijau permatanya memandang Mikasa dengan panik sembari menggumamkan kata aneh.

"E-eh, a-anu ... A-aku k-kemari u-untuk mengantarkan titipan da-dari ibuku ..."

Eren Jaeger mengangsurkan sebuah panci besar dalam dekapan Mikasa—membuatnya teringat masa-masa di mana pemuda itu seringkali mampir ke rumahnya dan memberikan sekeranjang buah atau sayur-sayur untuk keluarga mereka, yang dititipkan pada Levi karena menurut kakaknya ia malu bertemu Mikasa—dan bergegas pergi sesudah Mikasa mengambilnya.

"A-aku pergi dulu ..."

Ia lari saat Mikasa hendak mengucapkan terima kasih.

( **Sejak itu Eren sering mampir ke rumahnya untuk sekadar mengucapkan salam,**

 **dan mengubah pribadi tertutup Mikasa dengan sebuah cara aneh nan ajaib yang bernama** _ **cinta**_ )

* * *

—di tempat lain, Levi Ackerman tengah menapaki dataran tinggi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk penyerangan selanjutnya.

Hari-hari tampak semakin kelabu baginya.

Sementara hari-hari Mikasa tampak semakin cerah.

* * *

Harapan kosmos di tepi ladang masih melambung,

Lain halnya dengan laba-laba merah yang makin hari makin mengabur.

* * *

... Satu minggu kemudian, gelas kesayangan Mikasa retak saat perempuan itu mengailnya dari dasar sumur.

Mikasa menangis karena kalut di dalam pelukan Eren.

Namun janji Levi yang terus berputar di kepalanya membuat menipiskan ragu.

— _karena Levi telah berjanji untuk kembali padaku._

 **Di lain tempat Levi kehilangan bunga laba-laba merah kesayangannya di arena tempur.**

* * *

 _Sudah hampir dua tahun_ , Mikasa mendesah di antara bonggol pohon pinus uzur di tepi ladang gandum.

Belum ada kabar apa-apa dari markas dan Levi tidak pernah menulis surat untuknya, entah karena alasan apa. Namun Mikasa masih berharap Levi baik-baik saja di sana.

Perempuan itu memandangi langit jernih musim gugur selama lima detik sebelum menunduk dan membetulkan letak topi.

Surat-surat yang dikirimnya untuk Levi tidak pernah kembali—dan itu artinya saudaranya pasti telah tiba dan diterima saudaranya dengan baik.

Kosmos di tepi ladang itu membisikkan doa untuk bunga laba-laba merah pada angin. Kemudian angin dengan murah hati melantunkannya pada langit dan langit memperdengarkannya untuk burung-burung kecil.

Untaian doa yang dibisikkan Mikasa terdengar indah bak puisi.

* * *

Dua tahun lewat dua hari.

Mikasa menunggu. Di dalam rumah. Pintu tertutup.

Bergelung di sofa kecil tempat di mana saudaranya merangkulnya sewaktu ia takut ataupun kalut, dengan selimut linen beraroma tubuh Levi yang anehnya tidak pernah mengabur.

Mikasa menunggu. Duduk diam. Menanti suara ketukan pintu.

Malam berganti pagi begitu terus hingga jam berganti hari. Lalu hari berkembang menjadi minggu dan minggu menjadi bulan.

Mikasa selalu menunggu saat-saat di mana pintunya akan diketuk.

Lalu ia akan mendengar suara Levi, kemudian ia membuka kunci, lalu kenop pintu, dan mendapati saudaranya berdiri di depannya.

Namun tidak.

Ini sudah lewat satu bulan ... tapi kenapa Levi tidak kunjung kembali?

Bunga kosmos itu akhirnya merunduk.

( **Narator tidak sanggup menulis lagi** ,

 **jadi sin itu berhenti di sini** )

* * *

Sehelai uban tumbuh di rambut hitam Mikasa selama masa penantian.

Bunga kosmos itu merunduk lemas, namun sayangnya Tuhan belum mengizinkannya layu.

* * *

Pintu rumahnya diketuk. Berkali-kali.

Tapi Mikasa selalu diam di atas sofa dan menunggu orang di balik pintu berbicara.

"Mikasa?"

Itu suara Hange Zoë Smith, tetangganya. Lalu ada suara lagi.

"Mikasa ..."

Itu Eren.

Lalu— "Miss Ackerman."

Suara orang asing. Seorang wanita. Lalu menyahut suara pria.

Mikasa tersentak dan merapatkan dirinya di sofa.

Tidak, tidak, tidak ...

"Miss Ackerman, tolong buka pintunya."

"TIDAK!"

Ia meraung. Perempuan itu menyentak selimut linen dan mulai melemparkan barang ke pintu.

"Miss Ackerman ..."

"DIAM KAU, BANGSAT!" Mikasa berteriak. "YANG KUMAU HANYA KAKAKKU, LEVI, BUKAN KALIAN!"

Jeda beberapa saat. Mikasa masih menangis.

"Mereka membawa kakakmu," ujar Madam Smith. "Kemari, buka pintunya ..."

"Bohong," desis Mikasa. Ia menunduk dan mendekap lututnya.

"Mikasa, kumohon keluarlah." Suara Eren memelas dari balik pintu. "Mikasa—"

 _Aku pasti akan pulang._

Kata-kata Levi menari dalam pikirannya.

 _Aku memegang janjimu. Tapi kau juga harus menggenapi janjimu._

Mikasa berjalan ke arah pintu. Membuka kunci. Memutar kenop.

Tapi yang dilihatnya di balik pintu hanyalah Erwin dan Hange Smith, Eren Jaeger, seorang wanita pirang, dan dua pria tinggi. _Kecuali Levi_.

"... Mana Levi?" Mikasa memicing. Perempuan itu tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang serak dan terdengar aneh.

Eren berusaha meraihnya. "Mikasa ..."

"Di mana Levi?!" Ia menjerit.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, sialan.

"Begini, Nona ..."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, bangsat!" Mikasa menepis tangan si wanita pirang yang melingkari pundaknya dan menyela penjelasan pria asing di sampingnya. "Kutanya sekali lagi, _di mana saudaraku_?"

( **sin ini agak rusak,**

 **gambarnya memburam dan berjalan agak tersendat** )

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kain pada Mikasa. Lalu bergumam, bergumam ... ( _bagian ini tidak terbaca jelas_ )

Kemudian si bungsu menyingkapnya dan menjerit. Lalu ia menangis.

( **selanjutnya yang terlihat di adegan hanya sekeping demi sekeping** )

* * *

 _Perang—pasukan di garis terdepan—dewa kematian—angkatan darat—misi di pegunungan—pembantaian—gerilya—lengan yang tertebas—peluru yang menyasar ke dada—mati—laba-laba—darah—surat—_

 _... Lalu satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dari jasad kakaknya. Apa?_

Perempuan itu tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia menjerit, meraung, menangis, dan meninju hidung salah satu pria tinggi.

"Kau! Kau! Mengapa?" serunya. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada kami? Apa ... Kami ... _**Memangnya apa salah kami**_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hange Smith merangkul Mikasa dan berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Eren hanya dapat menatap.

Mikasa masih menangis—bahkan setelah tiga orang utusan itu pergi dan melimpahkannya dengan satu tas yang dipenuhi amplop dan bingkisan berisi lengan Levi.

Levi memang menggenapi janjinya untuk kembali.

Tapi Mikasa tidak pernah berpikir akan berakhir begini.

" _Aku pulang, Adik Kecil ..._ "

* * *

Ada dua lengan dalam dekapan Mikasa.

Satu lengan kiri kakaknya—tidak pantas disebut sebuah lengan karena setengah bagiannya hancur dan dilukis luka serta darah mengerikan. Lebih berupa potongan ketimbang bagan utuh.

Satu lagi lengan kanannya; utuh meskipun bau tanah dan kotor, dihiasi berbagai luka.

Namun Mikasa mendekap kedua-duanya dengan sayang— **meskipun wajahnya diliputi lara dan airmata.**

 _Levi pulang ..._

 _Dalam rupa dua buah lengan,_

 _Untuk menggenapi janjinya pada Mikasa._

* * *

"Kau pulang," ujar Mikasa parau sambil mengelus potongan tangan itu. "Kau telah memenuhi janjimu; dan sekarang adalah giliranku."

Ini gila, tapi—

Sang bunga kosmos tersenyum,

—meskipun senyumnya disepuh sendu, setidaknya ia tersenyum.

* * *

( **Siang itu si bungsu Ackerman menyajikan dua mangkuk sup jagung,**

 **Satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi bagian kakaknya—yang ditaruhnya di kursi yang biasa diduduki Levi** )

* * *

"Jangan bergerak dulu, aku ingin memberikan sebuah sentuhan terakhir ..."

Perempuan berambut hitam itu mengerjapkan mata saat si penata busana menyematkan sesuatu di sanggulnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata saat menangkap harum yang familier.

"Kosmos," gumam perempuan itu dengan mata terbelalak, memaku tatapannya pada Hange Smith yang tersenyum tenang. "Ini ..."

"Kosmos dan lili laba-laba merah," sela wanita itu sambil menepuk pundak Mikasa. "Kesukaan kalian, bukan?"

Mikasa melihat wanita itu mengulum bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Eren yang memintanya. Meskipun lili laba-laba merah memiliki arti menyedihkan, dia ingin kau mengenakan sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu tentang Levi—agar kau merasa dia sedang ada di sini dan menemanimu ...

"Hei-hei, jangan menangis!" Hange buru-buru menepuk pipi Mikasa. "Kau tidak ingin membuat kakakmu bersedih, bukan? Ini hari pernikahanmu, aku berani jamin kakakmu pasti sedih jika melihatmu menangis di hari seperti ini."

Si bungsu Ackerman menyeka airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan. Perempuan itu menyentuh sanggulnya dengan hati-hati dan mencium harum khas bunga kosmos dan lili. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Nah!" Desah Hange Smith lega sambil mengangkat tangan. "Sekarang kau sudah siap dan tinggal menunggu mempelai pria!"

Mata cokelatnya berpendar hangat dan menyusuri wajah Mikasa dengan sayang.

Perempuan itu tampak teramat cantik; rambutnya hitam legam, digelung ke atas dengan hiasan kosmos dan kelopak lili laba-laba, bibirnya merah merekah sehalus kelopak mawar merah, dan mata gelapnya yang besar dan sendu begitu memikat disiram cahaya.

Mikasa tengah berada di puncak kecantikannya.

Pintu dalam ruangan itu diketuk. Lalu suara Eren mengalun.

Mikasa berdeham gugup saat Hange Smith menarik kenop pintu.

Eren telah siap dan rapi dalam balutan jas putihnya yang serasi dengan gaun putih Mikasa yang sederhana. Mata hijau terangnya memandang Mikasa lama dengan sayang.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Mikasa, setelah sepuluh detik hening yang menegangkan—bagi Mikasa. Hange telah lenyap dan menyelinap keluar tepat setelah Eren memasuki ruangan.

Mata gelap Mikasa menatap mata hijau terang Eren yang diliputi kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan Mikasa tidak bisa tidak membalas senyumnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Mikasa menyambut uluran tangan Eren dan berjalan bersisian keluar ruangan.

Mikasa bergetar kala mendengar bisikan Eren yang sehangat matahari musim panas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Begitu bisik Eren di telinganya, "... aku tahu kau mencintai kakakmu, tapi izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi orang kedua yang mencintai dan dicintaimu."

Hatinya berdesir. Dan Mikasa tersenyum tipis.

Seulas doa terbungkus saat ia menjawab pernyataan Eren dengan lirih,

" _Ya_ ," ucapnya. " _Aku juga mencintaimu_ ..."

( **Doa Mikasa terlantun di antara rongga dadanya,**

 **dengan cintanya pada Levi dan disepuh cinta Eren yang menggetarkan hati.** )

 _Kepada Levi,_

 _Aku berbahagia di sini._

 _Meski kehilangan sahabatnya telah melayu dan kering,_

 _Namun kosmos tetap setia berdiri._

 _Kepada Levi,_

 _Aku berbahagia di sini._

 _Atas limpahan cintamu selama ini,_

 _Serta cinta baru yang dituang Eren di dalam hati._

 _Kepada Levi,_

 _Aku berbahagia di sini._

 _Masih berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu,_

 _Yang direbut oleh dunia semasa hidupmu._

 _Dari Adik yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Mikasa._

* * *

— **Omong-omong, ada setumpuk surat di atas meja di atas nakas dekat sofa.**

Sebagian besar amplopnya telah terkoyak, dan selembar kertas bertulisan tersemat di dalamnya.

Itu surat Levi yang tidak pernah sampai karena tidak pernah dikirim.

Itu juga surat yang sama yang diberikan tiga utusan pemerintah pada Mikasa bersama dengan jasad kedua tangan Levi.

( **Berhubung adegan ini sama sekali belum tersentuh,**

 **Narator ingin untuk mengulas isinya sedikit** )

* * *

 _Sin yang terpenggal itu berputar perlahan macam kaset rusak;_

 _Menyajikan keping memori yang tersisa dalam bentuk surat si sulung Ackerman._

* * *

 **Untuk Adikku tersayang** ,

Aku merindukanmu.

Malam-malam yang kuhabiskan di sini terasa begitu panjang. Dan gelap. Karena lampu yang biasa menerangi hari-hariku telah kutinggal di rumah.

 **Untuk Adikku tercinta** ,

Sudah lebih setengah tahun kita tidak bersua, jadi ... Apa kabar?

Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk hingga selalu lupa membalas isi surat-surat yang kau berikan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku selalu membalas, hanya saja tidak pernah mengirimnya karena lupa.

 **Kepada Mikasa Ackerman** ,

Apa kabar di rumah? Kau tidak menangis, bukan?

Jangan pernah berani-berani menangisiku. Itu konyol dan buang-buang waktu.

 **Kepada Mikasa** **,**

Apa Eren mampir ke rumah?

Sebelum aku pergi, sebenarnya aku sempat menitipkanmu padanya.

Tunggu, jangan marah. Karena ini demi kebaikanmu juga.

 **Teruntuk tukang marah-marah (yang tiba-tiba jadi mellow begitu aku minggat) di rumah** _,_

Misi kali ini begitu menyulitkan. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa kembali dengan selamat.

Kau tahu? Janji yang kau minta sebenarnya nyaris mustahil untuk kusanggupi.

Namun karena aku kakak yang murah hati (jangan pukul aku begitu kau membaca ini) aku tidak sampai hati untuk menolak permintaanmu.

Mikasa, dengarkan aku.

Bila suatu hari nanti hal buruk terjadi padaku, kumohon untuk relakan hatimu.

Aku berjanji untuk kembali, namun aku tidak berkata bahwa akan kembali dengan selamat, bukan?

Jadi jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak kembali dalam wujud 'Levi', kumohon padamu untuk tidak marah.

Marah-marah hanya membuatmu menakutkan dan tambah tua.

Dari kakakmu yang mencintaimu,

 _Levi Kenneth Ackerman_.

( **Surat-surat di atas adalah cuplikan surat-surat milik Levi Ackerman** )

* * *

 _Film hitam putih ini pun kembali mengganti latar;_

* * *

—Pesta pernikahan Mikasa berlangsung sederhana di bawah pohon dedalu dekat ladang garapan, berhiaskan bunga-bunga kosmos yang berjejalan menghiasi jalan.

Harapan, doa, keceriaan, dan kasih sayang terlambung tinggi di langit biru awal musim gugur; disemarakkan bisikan riang angin dan nyanyian burung bulbul.

Aku bahagia Levi;

Untuk diriku, kau, dan kenangan bahagia yang kita bagi di masa lalu.

( **Kata tak terucap itu berdesing dalam pikirannya,**

 **Ikut melambung bisu bersama dengan tersegelnya kisah mereka berdua** )

" _Melihatmu bahagia sudah cukup bagiku, Mikasa. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga ..."_

* * *

— **kemudian** **waktu berbisik lirih,**

 _ **"sekarang waktunya untuk menapaki akhir"**_ —

* * *

Mikasa memintanya kembali dan Levi menyanggupi. Levi meminta janji dan Mikasa menggenapi.

Kisah dua kakak-beradik Ackerman itu berakhir dengan baik,

Disegel indah dengan bordir emas bersepuh kasih.

.

 _film hitam-putih gugur bunga,_

 **selesai.**

* * *

 **jejak remah** :

1) sin yang dimaksud di sini adalah scene—adegan.

2) bunga _cosmos_ dianalogikan sebagai mikasa, sedangkan _red spider lily_ adalah penggambaran untuk levi.

3) cosmos adalah simbol untuk awal musim gugur dan cinta, sementara red spider lily adalah kematian.

4) cerita ini didedikasikan untuk ultah Levi tanggal 25 Desember.

5) lalu permohonan maaf saya untuk segala kesalahan dan ketidakakuratan cerita.

6) kemudian terima kasih untuk siapapun yang membaca karya yang terkesan mentah ini.

7) sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran.

8) berikut adalah persembahan terakhir dari saya ... (silahkan ditafsirkan sendiri)

* * *

 _Sementara itu,_

 _di balik layar imajiner dari karya tulis gugur bunga;_

* * *

Seorang pria tersenyum di antara remang-remang senja, di sebuah kamar sempit yang sunyi dan dipenuhi buku serta tumpukan kertas.

 _Lelaki itu_ pasti marah besar jika tahu bahwa ia telah menulis ini. Tapi toh, siapa yang peduli?

Pria itu masih tersenyum dan menyusun kertas-kertas di hadapannya, kemudian meraih sebuah amplop cokelat besar dan menyisipkan kumpulan kertas itu di baliknya.

Lalu pria itu meraih spidol hitam di tempat alat tulisnya dan mencantumkan keterangan;

 _Kepada Levi Ackerman, di tempat._

 _Kenny A._

Mata kelabunya berpendar disiram secuil cahaya dari sinar lampu di dapur yang merembes ke jendela kamarnya yang nyaris gelap gulita. Bibirnya menukik ke atas; yang semula nampak seperti senyuman, namun nyatanya seringaian.

Tulisan sebanyak limabelas halaman itu adalah hadiah spesial darinya untuk ulang tahun Levi Ackerman.

"Selamat ulang tahun, kemenakanku tersayang ..." bisiknya perlahan sambil menyelipkan amplop itu di dalam tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang gelap.

Ia harus bergegas menuju kantor pos sekarang kalau tidak mau hadiahnya tiba terlambat barang sehari saja.


End file.
